


Small Problem

by Areyoujelix



Category: Jelix - Fandom, septicpie - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Jelix - Freeform, Jelix smut, M/M, Septicpie, Small Cock!Felix, Small Penis, Small cock humliation, big cock!jack, bottom!Felix, septicpie smut, small cock, top!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areyoujelix/pseuds/Areyoujelix
Summary: Felix has a small problem and is forced to tell Sean about it cause it starts getting in the way





	Small Problem

Felix and Sean had been going out for two month now, and it was going really good, except for one small thing, Felix wasn't having sex. Sean very obviously wanted to but anytime it got hot and heavy Felix would just stop and they would end up just cuddling, not that Sean didn't love that, but he was jerking off every other night now, and he really wanted to have sex with Felix.

Felix knew this too, Sean was constantly teasing him and trying to get Felix worked up and horny, fuck did it work well. He really wanted to have sex with Sean, but there was a small problem with that, he was smaller, he knew, he had a small sick that barely got up to three inches hard, and he hated to think he could lose Sean over that, he usually thought himself as a top but with a cock like his he knew he really wouldn't ever be able to please anyone.

Sean decided to bring it up, he wouldn't of but they were making out and Sean was getting hard when Felix again stopped.

"Lets put on a movie" he said.

"I don't wanna put on a movie" Sean sighed "Am i not attractive to you?" he asked a small frown on his face, the slight bulge in his pant noticeable.

"What of course not, I think you're really attractive" Felix said "You're so sexy, baby" he said.

"Then why won't you fuck me?" he whined he couldn't help it, he wanted Felix.

Felix bit his lip and looked down, a bit of shame rising in him, he couldn't please he own boyfriend what kind of man was he? He could of always sucked Sean off but even awhile after doing that Sean would start asking questions. Felix little cock was hard, not even really making a bulge in his pants.

"I-I'll tell you but p-promise you won't laugh or leave me?" Felix asked.

Sean looked at him a bit confused but nodded nonetheless and sat up a bit as his boyfriend moved off him and shifted to a kneeling position in front of him. Sean watched as Felix unbuttoned his pants and pushed them and his boxers down. His eyes widened a bit as he saw his boyfriend little cock stand at attention. Sean let out small laughs then looked at Felix who seemed hurt by his laughing.

Felix looked away from Sean ashamed, he was laughing at him when he promised he wouldn't. He felt tears prick his eyes.

"Oh hon" Sean said quickly kneeling up and making Felix looked at him "I'm not laughing at you hon, this is why you wouldn't have sex with me?" Sean asked.

Felix nodded moving his hand up and rub the tears from his eyes, he felt silly crying over such a stupid thing, but he really did like Sean, and people had left him for it before.

"You shouldn't of hid him from me" Sean purred placing Felix's cock between his middle finger and pointer finger stroking him "He's so cute" he said kissing Felix's neck "Just like you baby"

Felix felt his entire face, it was embarrassing being spoke to like that, but he couldn't help but love it, he felling of his cock being rubbed by someone else besides him was amazing. He let out a soft moan, it had been so long since anyone had touch him like this. He buried his face into the other males neck his body shivering with pleasure.

"Awe princess when was the last time some one touched you?" Sean asked.

"T-Two years a-a-ago" Felix managed to get out.

"Poor princess, your little cock not getting any attention, don't worry form now on it will get plenty" the green boy purred before pushing him down so he was laying. 

Sean stripped his shirt off and pants leaving his boxers on, showing the pretty sizable bulge. Felix licked his lip looking at it. He reached up hooking his fingers in the brim of Felix's boxer shorts and pulling them down letting Seans nine inch thick cock pop out. Felix whimpered and went to cover her with his hands but Sean batted them away. 

"Don't cover you're self baby you're perfect" Sean purred "You ever bottomed princess?" he asked.

Felix shook his head, he couldn't even imagine that monster going inside of him. Sean rested his cock on top of Felix's to tease him, this caused Felix's to twitched as he saw the huge size difference, was it normal to be this turned on by something like that? He shifted a bit, he didn't even relized what Sean was doing until he felt his cold wet finger nears his entrance. He shifted away.

"Hey calm down" Sean purred "Don't worry I'll make sure it feels good" he said.

Felix nodded and made him self relax. He felt Sean's finger probing him slowly slipping in, it felt weird at first but he got use to it pretty quickly and it started to draw groans out of him, a bit uncomfortable when he add the second finger but Sean hit something that almost made him cum on the spot he let out a loud moan and arched his back moving himself down on Sean's fingers.

Sean let out a soft chuckle and stopped his fingers waiting for the boy to calm down, he would save making him cum multiple times for another night. Sean pulled out his fingers once he knew the boy was stretched enough. He slowly lined himself up with Sean hole and pushed in very slowly. 

Felix gasped, the air felt like it had been knocked out of him and he spread his toes, it was uncomfortable and the further Sean went in the more it hurt. Sean always waited for Felix to adjust before moving more and thrusting. He gasped as Sean got all the way in and panted, his body cover in a thin layer of sweat as he waited to tell Sean to move. It took a couple of minutes but eventually he nodded.

"m-move please" he panted.

Sean nodded and slowly started moving, only going faster when Felix started asking him to. Once they got comfortable Sean was able to go as fast and hard as he wanted. Drawing moans out of Felix. He knew neither of them would last very long, but was glade they were just able to do this at the moment.

Felix hand went toward his cock wanting to stoke it but Sean swatted it away making him groan.

"No princess, I wanna see you cum from just my cock" Sean said panting a bit, he was already getting close himself, but he wasn't cumming before Felix, so he aimed right for the boys prostate.

Felix went wild moaning and gripping the bed sheets to stop himself from touch his cock. He knew the neighbors could probably hear him, but he loved that, he wanted to get weird looks on the stairs from people because they were the loud couple in 5A. His toes curled and screamed Sean name as he finally was able to cum, his cock spurting white over both there stomachs. His walls tightening around Sean, sending Sean over the edge to cumming into him.

"Fuck" Sean panted burring his face into Felix's neck and collapsing on top of him, he waited a bit to pull out, Felix felt empty without him in him he whined a bit, so Sean shifted himself behind Felix pulling him into his arms and pushing back into him, making Felix feel more content, he never thought he would ever be falling asleep with someone else's cock in him but here he was getting tired.

"You really don't mind?" he asked in a tired voice.

"No... I love you're small cock" he said looking down at his boyfriend cock which has gone back to its soft state. 

"I love you" Felix mumbled slowly starting to doze off.

This shocked Sean a bit but he smiled pulling the male as close as he could get "I love you too" he purred.


End file.
